


Jealousy.

by Aquafiina



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Jealousy, Just Sex, Mirror Sex, Porn, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafiina/pseuds/Aquafiina
Summary: Leviathan notices the shorten skirt, the new lip gloss, the accidentally bending over in front of him, and the thigh highs. He wasn't born yesterday. Are you ready to face the consequences?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	Jealousy.

It started with dropping hints. 

  
  


She’d mention a funny manga she read. Obviously making sure that it was a more erotic one of the bunch, so only he would understand what she was trying to get at. She’d even mention some inside jokes of the manga with certain scenes. Leviathan simply laughed at her and told her to widen her tastes.

  
  


It moved to seduction.

  
  


Y/N would hike her uniform’s skirt up two centimeters too high. She would accent her lips with some sparkly lip gloss. She even wore sheer thigh highs with a french lace top to it. It was all to draw attention, yet she couldn’t get  _ his  _ attention. Y/N would drop things in front of him to reach and bend over to get. She would put on a whole show for him only to get no response. 

  
  


It was maddening.

  
  


Leviathan seemingly didn’t care in her eyes. He wasn’t sexually attracted to her which was completely fine. She just wished he was more transparent with her. The only time she ever noticed a reaction was when Mammon and her were talking. He was stammering like usual at her new look. However, before she could even tease him if there was something wrong. A book was slammed shut and Leviathan excused himself. 

  
  


So, maybe that was the key to getting what Y/N wanted. Since that day, she always had a hand on one of the other brothers. Whether it was their arm or shoulder. Her hand was there to praise them while they helped her with tasks. 

  
  


Days passed and he didn’t say anything. 

  
  


Dinner came along one day and Mammon sitting next to her accidentally dropped some silverware. He simply asked Y/N to get it before Leviathan’s hands slammed on the table. He looked furious. 

  
  


“Enough,” he ordered, holding his hand to tell her not to move. He went around the table, snatching Y/N’s wrist and pulled her away. There were protests from the others, but Y/N stayed silent as chills ran down her spine. When Mammon tried to stop them from leaving, Leviathan had a reddish glow to his face.

  
  


“Stupid Mammon!” He shouted at him. “Stay out of this!” 

  
  


The door leading out of the House of Lamentation’s dining room was slammed shut. Asmodeus let out a laugh as Mammon stood there in confusion. The Avatar of Lust had a knowing look on his face. “It seems like someone is in trouble~” Asmodeus cooed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “I’m jealous.” 

“Let’s get back to dinner. They’ll or Leviathan will join us shortly.’ Lucifer simply said as he picked up his fork and knife. When Mammon didn’t move he cleared his throat. “I said let’s get back to dinner. The two need to work out something. I’m sure it will be fine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Her body being slammed against the wall resonated in the room just next to the dining room. It was one of the many living rooms in the House of Lamentation. This one had a grand mirror adjacent to them. Y/N could see herself with widened eyes as she was pinned against the wall. Leviathan was not in his human form anymore. His dark branched coral-like horns further cornered Y/N in as he peered down at her. She could feel his serpentine tail wrap around her left leg from the thigh down. She had no room to escape.

  
  


“L-Levi,” she stammered out. “What’s going on?”

  
  


“What’s going on?” he repeated huskily. “You’re the temptress that joined the hero’s party. T-The one that drives him up the wall repeatedly. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the games you try to play with me.”

  
  


His tail slowly unwrapped from around her leg. It trailed slowly upwards as it flicked around the edge of Y/N’s skirt. It stayed there flicking the skirt back and forth as the two stared into each other’s eyes. 

  
  


“I just wanted you to notice me!” Y/N said in defense. “You never pay attention to anyone outside of Ruri-chan.”

  
  


Leviathan didn’t say anything except pressed his lips against hers as his tail worked to fully go underneath Y/N’s skirt. He began to sloppily kiss her. The tip of the tail rubbed against the center of her panties. Friction slowly burning into her sex. Y/N gasped from the sudden spark of pleasure; her mouth opening up to only get his tongue shoved inside it. She was melting against the rubbing of his tail over the center of her sex and the intensity of the kiss. It didn’t stop just there. The tip of the tail found her clit and began swirling around it.    
  
  


The Avatary of Envy pulled away. “I’ve given you enough attention, my player two,” he told her, watching her squirm and pant with his touch. “Except to you this has not become a co-op game anymore. I mean, look at you.” Leviathan grabbed her by the shoulders, his tail moving away from your pussy for a moment as he turned Y/N to look in the mirror.

  
  


Her face was red and her eyes were half lidded. She was like butter under him just by his tail alone. Her skirt was hiked up, revealing her moistened panties. Y/N’s hair was messy and there was some saliva either hers or his dripping from her normally plump lips. Y/N knew she was a complete mess.

  
  


“That’s right, Y/N,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re a succubus from Devildom, or should I call you what you are in the human realm?”

  
  


Y/N gulped.

  
  


“A  _ dirty whore.” _

  
  


Leviathan’s left hand trailed down to touch the fabric of the thigh highs. “I mean look at you…Dressing like an anime schoolgirl. Showing off your thighs as well as your ass with every simple bend you make to pick something. Don’t think I never noticed the way your lips would be perfect against my-” He cut himself off as his cheeks turned pink. “It’s just not fair! You shouldn’t be dressed this way for others to see. I need to punish you for that. Treat you just like the dirty whore you are.”

  
  


“P-Please,” she tried to beg and reason with him. However with the sultry tone it was hard to tell if that was for him to stop or continue. 

  
  


“You’re getting punished for making me feel like this. Watch how pitiful you look under my touch. Watch it all,” he grunted as his tail grabbed the elastic waistband of her panties. They were fully pulled down as his left hand moved from the thigh highs to her pussy. A single digit rubbed against her opening. His finger almost sliding in with how wet she was down there.

  
  


He pulled his hand away from her juices. The hand was raised towards her mouth as she was held against him. “Suck,” he ordered. 

  
  


Y/N began to part her mouth as he inserted his finger in it. She began to slowly suck on it as she tasted her own fluids. She had to admit the taste was a bit salty. It soon melted away as she began to taste his own skin. She sucked a bit harder before he made another order.

  
  


“See how wet you are from me? You were barely even excited from showing off to Mammon. Why would you ever settle for an SSR when you could have an UR?” He asked her, pulling the finger out of her mouth. 

  
  


“I’m sorry,” Y/N finally managed to get out a rational sentence. “Please, I just wanted to make you jealous.” 

  
  


Leviathan’s tail moved to the backdoor entrance. It swirled slowly as her eyes widened. Levi smirked at her reaction. “I know you did… It’s time for you to pay for what you’ve done, so you know who the final boss truly is.” 

  
  


It all happened in a blur of passion. 

  
  


He pinned her back against the wall as she helped him unbuckle his pants followed by pulling it and his boxers down to reveal his throbbing, erect member. The tip oozing out precum as Y/N licked her lips. The tail still teasing her pink asshole as it began to slowly slide in her. She stumbled forward, but he held her up.    
  


  
Levi hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel herself be slowly lowered onto his cock followed by the tail going deeper. Her head threw itself backwards at the sheer shock of how much she was taking in. He started off slow before gradually falling into a steadier and harder rhythm. He kept going until he was pounding her relentlessly. 

  
  


Grunts and moans littered the room as the two tried to kiss each other between every thrust. The tail worked it’s way simultaneously with his cock to hit all the right spots. Y/N couldn’t hold back digging her nails in his back as they continued building up pleasure. 

  
  


The smell of sweat and fluids filled the room. All that could be heard over the moans were the sound of flesh slapping against each other. Levi nor Y/N could care if those in the kitchen could hear from next door. 

  
  


Levi continued until he felt the heat build up on his cock. He could tell they were both close as the kissing became more desperate and sloppy. She was practically screaming from the pleasure, yet he stopped. 

  
  


He simply pulled out his throbbing member followed by the tail. 

  
  


Everything stopped as he set Y/N onto the floor. She collapsed onto the ground, panting as she stared up to him. She was whimpering and on her knees, desperately trying to get him to pick her back up. He didn’t. He jerked off in front of her. His hand sliding up and down his length before the cum she so desperately wanted came out all on her face. 

  
  


Leviathan let out a loud moan as he continued to jerk off until every last drop was on Y/N’s face. He always wanted to do that to someone. His tail prodded her to look in the mirror as she a mess of white cum all over her face. She licked her lips as she tasted the saltiness of his cum against her tongue. 

  
  


He laughed. “Make sure you get every last drop and savor it. For next time, it will be not on your face.” Levi told her with a pleased and satisfied smile on his face. 

  
  


Y/N was still breathless, not knowing what to say, so Levi simply crouched down in front of her. “

  
  


“Next time, don’t make the Avatar of Envy jealous~”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests~ So if you enjoyed, let me know who you'd like next!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This was for one of my lovely friends in the obey me discord!


End file.
